Armistice
by Friends-Only-yaoi
Summary: Ce que Bella ne sait pas, ne lui fera pas de mal...


Mon premier Jakward... J'espère qu'il vous plaira :)

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer ( S'ils étaient à moi ........................ ), et le poème à Robert Fost, c'est le poème qui figure au début du 3ème tome en anglais.

So les gens, reviews ?

* * *

**Armistice**

_Some say the world will end in fire _

_Some say in ice _

_From what I've tasted of desire _

_I hold with those who favor fire _

_But if it were to perish twice _

_I think I know enough of hate _

_To say that for destruction ice _

_Is also great _

_and would suffice_

Il était assez tard le soir, et le vampire surveillait comme toujours sa petite amie endormie. Mais, comme les soirs précédents, il entendait un autre battement de cœur. Non pas de Bella, ni de Charlie... un battement venant de l'extérieur. Silencieusement, pour ne pas réveiller la jeune femme, il sortit du lit et regarda par la fenêtre. L'intrus était bien caché, mais il pouvait entendre sa respiration et son rythme cardiaque parfaitement.

En un battement de cils, il était à côté de Jacob Black. Ce dernier ne fut pas surpris, il connaissait déjà plus que bien Edward Cullen.

"Qu'est ce que tu fous ici?" s'enquit le garçon pâle, agressif malgré lui.

"Ça ne te regarde pas, suceur de sang" répondit le bronzé, dans la même attitude.

Ils se défièrent du regard pendant quelques secondes. C'était tellement habituel, ces disputes éternelles, pour Bella, pour leur "espèce", pour leur fierté... Avec le temps, c'était juste pour le plaisir qu'ils continuaient.

"Tu n'as rien à faire ici, sale chiot. Tu peux rentrer dans ta réserve." dit enfin le vampire.

"Tu n'en sais rien et ne me donne pas d'ordres." répliqua Jacob, adossé à un arbre. "Tu veux peut-être que je te laisse en paix pour que tu puisses bien apprécier ton repas ?"

Edward prit quelques secondes avant de comprendre à quoi son Némésis faisait allusion. Instinctivement, ses lèvres se retroussèrent, montrant ses dents pointues. "Je ne ferais jamais de mal à Bella!"

"C'est un peu tard pour dire ça, non?" riposta le loup, toujours dans son calme ironique.

Edward détestait quand Jacob rappelait cette période où il avait brisé le cœur de la jeune fille. Sans réfléchir, il lui bondit dessus - action qui le surprit lui même. D'habitude, il baissait la tête, assumait et regrettait. Alors pourquoi une remarque de ce crétin l'énervait ?

Jacob fut pris au dépourvu par l'attitude de son rival, mais réagis tout de suite, roulant sur lui. Ils commencèrent à se battre - pas très violement - quand enfin Edward plaqua l'autre garçon au sol. Ils restèrent ainsi un moment, visage à quelques centimètres de l'autre, haletant. La rage quittait peu à peu leurs regards.

"Tu pourrais me lâcher ?" demanda Jacob d'un ton qu'il voulait embêté. Le contact de la peau glacé du vampire contre ses bras chauds lui donnait une sensation bizarre.

Edward ne répondit pas. La sensation lui était nouvelle aussi, mais plaisante. Il ne fit que rester là.

"Hey... sangsue..." lança Jacob, mais il savait très bien qu'il n'y aurait pas de réaction.

Il contempla le visage de l'aîné, et devait avouer qu'il comprenait Bella. Honnêtement, il était magnifique. Parfait! Aucun trait mal formé, rien. Peau lisse, yeux presque dorés... Bon, il puait, comme tous les vampires, mais c'était supportable maintenant.

Depuis tellement longtemps il s'entêtait à essayer de prendre Bella... n'importe quel garçon aurait finit par laisser tomber. Mais pas lui. Parce que il n'eut pas le temps de se dégouter de la jeune fille; il avait prit plaisir à la guerre contre le vampire. La fille n'était plus qu'une meilleure amie pour lui. Son vrai but, c'était de rester le plus près possible du garçon pâle, continuer cette douce guerre...

Et bien, chaque guerre avait son armistice.

Sans penser -ou peut-être, l'ayant déjà trop fait- il releva sa tête, embrassant les lèvres glacées de son « adversaire ».

Comme réveillé (dans le cas où il aurait pu dormir !) avec un seau d'eau froide (enfin, dans ce cas, chaude), Edward se recula vivement, les yeux écarquillés. Il aurait du prévoir ce coup, lire les pensées du plus jeune, mais il avait été trop absorbé par les siennes.

"Ça va pas, Black ?!" s'exclama le pâle, touchant ses lèvres encore chaudes de ce baisé volé.

"Quoi ? Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu as peur du grand méchant loup ?" s'enquit Jacob avec un sourire provocateur.

Le vampire le regarda, ahuri. _Il est taré..._ pensa-t-il. D'un autre côté... Il regarda la maison de Bella, à peine visible de là où ils étaient... le début de la forêt... Ce que Bella ne sait pas, ne peut lui faire de mal, n'est ce pas? Et puis, si le loup était taré, c'était parce qu'il avait osé faire ce que les deux désiraient depuis longtemps.

Avec un sourire, Edward se rapprocha de son soi disant ennemi. "Tu veux dire petit chiot, non ?"

Jacob ne répondit pas à la taquinerie. Il savait qu'il aurait ce qu'il voulait de toute façon. Il aida à effacer la distance entre eux, reprenant possession des lèvres du plus âgé. Il ne tarda pas à aventurer sa langue dans sa bouche, sans peur des dents meurtrières du vampire.

Après tout, la passion était plus forte que la haine.

Edward répondit au baiser, beaucoup plus franchement qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait avec Bella - le sang de Jacob était plus bestial qu'humain, ce qui ne lui donnait pas envie de le croquer, contrairement à sa petite amie. Et il se rendit compte... que c'était beaucoup mieux qu'avec elle. C'était plus... bestial, justement. Plus excitant, plus enivrant.

Jacob passa une main dans ses cheveux, les tenant fermement, puis s'empressa de déboutonner la chemise de son nouvel amant. Edward frémit, le choc de températures lui donnant le vertige. Sur de lui, le bronzé interrompit le baiser, pour embrasser le cou du pâle. Sa peau était tellement froide... pareille à de la neige. Il s'amusa à l'embrasser partout à ce niveau, descendant à la clavicule, puis remontant. De temps en temps, le vampire gémissait doucement.

Sentant que la langue chaude du loup-garou commençait à explorer son torse, Edward pencha la tête en arrière. Il n'aurait jamais cru que tant de plaisir était possible en si peu de gestes. Une bosse commençait même à se former dans son bas ventre. Il devait arrêter la progression du bronzé avant que ça n'aille trop loin.

Vivement, il le prit et le re-plaqua au sol, pour une autre raison cette fois ci. Il l'embrassa fougueusement, caressant son cou d'une main, aimant le contact de sa peau chaude. Il lui mordilla même les lèvres de temps en temps - délicatement - faisant gémir Jacob à son tour.

Puis, soudain, il se redressa.

"Tu es en partie humain" expliqua-t-il, passant un doigt sur les cernes du garçon. "Va dormir."

Jacob le regarda avec indignation, prêt à protester, à l'envoyer chier pour l'avoir prit pour un gosse. Mais Edward fut plus rapide, et déposa un baiser furtif sur ses lèvres, pour le faire taire.

"Je te veux en forme pour demain soir..." murmura-t-il contre le visage de son amant, un petit sourire sur les lèvres.

En un battement de cœur, le vampire n'était déjà plus là. Jacob se redressa, puis posa sa tête sur sa main, amusé. Bon, il l'avouera pour ce soir... le sale petit suceur de sang l'avait bien eu. Mais demain… Demain est un autre jour, ou plutôt... Un autre soir…


End file.
